The present invention relates to a device for measuring the positions and the diameters of the individual filaments in a filament bundle.
Heretofore, the operators of spinning devices have determined the position of the filament bundle by visual inspection. Moreover, it has not been possible to measure the diameter of the individual filaments, except by taking a sample for off-line examination, e.g. by measuring a section taken through a bundle sample and using image-processing systems. Such off-line inspection is expensive in terms of both labour and time.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device which will permit automatic measurement of the positions and diameters of the filaments in a filament bundle.
This object is achieved in the device according to the invention, wherein the filaments are preferably scanned individually, and may now be measured at the same time in terms of their position and their diameter. The filtering out of light not diffracted or flaring at the filaments permits the determination of the positions of the individual filaments by derivation from the time intervals between the detected signal maxima. In contrast to prior art laser scanner systems, it is also thus possible to measure, with a high degree of accuracy, the positions of filaments having diameters small than the half-width of the laser beam.
The measurement of the intensities of the flaring light, or the light diffracted at the filaments, in at least two different areas of the flaring or diffraction pattern, moreover, allows for the additional measurement of the diameters of the individual fibers, independently of the intensity of the illuminating laser.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.